familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Harry A Stickler (1879-1949)
|sources=Records and History predominantly searched out by John Stickler of America. |contributors=Nathanville }} Harry A. Stickler born 1879 in Harleigh, PA, was the fourth child of Isaac Mealing Stickler and Martha Ann Hill. He sold local newspapers as a child and later was a laundry agent for the Lehighton Steam Laundry, and reportedly had a 'booming’ laundry business in 1899. In 1907, he married Catherine E. Baker of East Mauch Chunk, PA, and they had four children; a son who died at three months, Edwin Harrison, Russell Lamar, and Harry Ebert. In April 1891 he was a reporter for the Tamaqua Courier as well as a successful businessman in Lansford, PA. In July 1908 he started a 'green grocery business' with his brother Robert and later a second grocery store. These ventures proved difficult during the 1930 Depression with people unable to pay bills. Harry was interested in finance and bought stock on margin which proved financially rewarding. He was active in civic affairs and served as Secretary of Lansford borough for eight years and was Secretary of the Panther Valley Building & Loan Association for seven years and Director at the time of his death. He was a faithful member of the First Methodist Church, and a former Sunday School Superintendent & President of the Church Official Board. Harry donated a stain glass window to Lansford Methodist Church which can be seen today near the church entrance. He was also honorary chairman of the 72th Anniversary of Lansford. He died in December 1949 and was buried at the GAR Cemetery at Summit PA. The following obituary appeared in the local newspaper: - Harry A. Stickler, 203 East Bertsch Street, Lansford, died at his home at 5:30 a.m. today. He had been ill for the past two years. Born at Harleigh, he lived most of his life in Lansford and was associated with the Panther Valley Building and Loan Association, serving as its secretary for seven years and presently serving as a director. He had also been secretary of Lansford b for eight years. An active layman in the First Methodist Church, he was a former Sunday School Superintendent, president of the Official Board and held other offices in the church. Mr. Stickler was a charter member of Panther Valley Lodge, F. and A. M.; the Lehigh Consistory, Allentown; the junior Order of United American Mechanics; the P. O. S. of A., and the American Fire company, all of Lansford. Surviving are his wife, the former Catherine Baker; three sons, Edwin H. Stickler and Russell Lamar Stickler, both of Lansford, and Harry E. Stickler, New York; four brothers, George W. Stickler, New York; Robert Stickler, Philadelphia; Chester Stickler, cashier of the Citizens' National Bank of Lansford, and Dr. Russell Stickler, Philadelphia, and four sisters, Mrs. Carrie M. Reese, Lansford; Mrs. Robert Sinyard, and Mrs. Vera Snellman, both of Philadelphia, and Miss Ruth Stickler, Lansford. A. Holmes, Lansford, is in charge of funeral arrangements. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Upgraded from info page